We Built This City
An episode of Season 7, and also the Season Finale. Summary With so many events coming up, Liberty has the night planned. Meanwhile, Peter finds out that his mom is moving to Regina, and he refuses to move. Main Plot With time ticking towards the Class of 2007's Prom and Graduation ceremony, Liberty has the perfect night planned: Prom, with the amazing Natasha Bedingfield performing, which was made possible through a contest entered by Liberty. Toby then asked Liberty to be his "date" for the prom, which Liberty thought was just as friends. Amidst all of the commotion, Liberty finds herself attracted to Damian and confides in Toby, who storms off angry and hurt. They were later spotted making out. Manny also sees the two sneaking off together and confronts Liberty when they return to the others. When everyone went to the pool. Damian brags to Toby about his and Liberty's hook-up, which Toby instantly reveals to everyone there. Angry at Damian for cheating and Liberty for betraying her trust, Emma angrily calls Damian out on it and exits the pool, Manny and Toby following closely behind. Ashamed of her actions, Liberty severs her ties with Damian. The next day, Liberty is given the cold-shoulder by her friends. During her graduation speech, Liberty speaks of friendship and forgiveness and chokes up when she starts her memorum of J.T., running out of the auditorium in embarrassment. Emma tearfully follows Liberty outside and assures her that the one mistake is insignificant compared to all of the selfless deeds that Liberty has done. In suit, Manny and Toby comfort Liberty and the four friends return to commencement. Following the ceremony, the four friends honor their departed friend J.T. one last time by flipping the tassel on the graduation cap reserved for him. Sub Plot Peter learns that his mom is moving to Regina for his grandmom, and he does not want to move. He has friends, Darcy and a band, so now he wanted to get emancipated and got advice from Mr. Van Zandt at graduation. Trivia= *Graduation of the original Grade 7 class (the youngest class featured so far). *This episode share a title with the song "We Built This City" By Jefferson Starship. *Last appearance of Damian. |-| Gallery= 190_natasha_071205.jpg we built this city.jpg 6456.png we-built-this-city-1.jpg we-built-this-city-2.jpg we-built-this-city-4.jpg we-built-this-city-6.jpg we-built-this-city-7.jpg we-built-this-city-8.jpg we-built-this-city-10.jpg we-built-this-city-12.jpg Unknown.jpeg thumbnail,,,n.jpg 5446345.png 4353353.png File:34sad34.jpg File:45sd.jpg File:46dfs45.JPG File:76fgf67.jpg File:78kjk67.jpg File:87gh.jpg File:87ghg5.jpg File:87hjh6.jpg File:232sdad.jpg File:232sdsd.jpg File:354dsfs.jpg File:454fdsfd.jpg File:454sds.jpg File:656fgf.jpg File:767fg567.jpg File:767gh.jpg File:878fg.jpg File:3232dsds.jpg File:3434sda.jpg File:7678f56.jpg File:8787fhg5.jpg File:8787gh67.jpg File:8787ghh.jpg File:8989hgjgf.jpg File:Df4543.jpg File:Fd4545.jpg File:Sd466df.jpg File:Sds343.jpg 4545sd.png 4564dd.png 65464e.png 5445de.png 454dww.png 45643ds.png 5564d.png 644.png 65564.png 45645v.png 545dd.png 4554d.png |-| Promos= *CTV Promo |-| Quotes= |-| Featured Music= *"Unwritten" & "Pocketful of Sunshine" by Natasha Bedingfield |-| Links= *Watch We Built This City on Gorillavid *Watch We Built This City on Tudou *Watch We Built This City on Putlocker *Download We Built This City on Living On Video - TV Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Season Finale Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Graduation